


Three Messes - Love is Power

by KaylaMoon



Series: Three Messes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Charles Manson - Freeform, Dylan Klebold - Freeform, Ed Kemper - Freeform, Eric Harris - Freeform, Erik Menendez - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Human Nature, Jeffrey Dahmer - Freeform, Lyle Menendez - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Richard Ramirez - Freeform, Ted Bundy - Freeform, True Crime, dark side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaMoon/pseuds/KaylaMoon
Summary: What makes us so fascinated by serial killers? It's time to acknowledge human's dark side and the romantic attraction that in some cases we feel for it."Don't normalize people, accept their Unicity." - Lilith Savage
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Three Messes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188671





	1. Welcome

If you find yourself wondering what kind of beast lives freely in serial killers' minds or you feel attracted to them, this book has been written for you.

Despite I mentioned completely different kinds of thoughts, I wrote these stories to satisfy most of the curious questions that could be created by those thoughts.

The stories are divided into parts and I'll publish **one part a day** until I finish the story I started to publish. I'll announce the day I'll start publishing the next story on the **Official Instagram Page of the book** : [@threemessesbook](https://www.instagram.com/threemessesbook/)

If you don't want to wait for the next part of the story, I publish the entire stories on the **Official Website of the Book Series** (the book version on the website contains a quote from a song and an extension for each story): [Three Messes](https://threemesses.blogspot.com/)

The only reason I write bonus content on the website is that I wish I could have most of my readers in one place instead of having to visit every website that I use to publish my books every day.

This is a collection of connected short stories and each one doesn't just explain a concept, it also wants to entertain you. Enjoy the book without overthinking: your subconscious will work on the explanations of every concept, you don't have to focus on the message of the story to understand it. If I did my job well, you should just relax and let the information inside of your mind. Later, you will be able to reason about them and form your final opinion on yourself, your feelings and your interest in serial killers and even serial killers' minds and hearts.


	2. 1. Heart (part 1)

He opens the door before I can knock, adjusting the sleeves of his white shirt matched with blue jeans. He's always elegant, even in his own house with me, his girlfriend; so do I because that's how he likes it.

"You're beautiful in that dress." His words smell like mint and his smile is perfect, too perfect to be real, and contagious.

I give him my best smile. "It's the dress you bought me. I couldn't let it gather dust," I say with less enthusiasm than I hoped.

"Of course you couldn't! Please, come in, beautiful."

I walk in the house and I can't help but notice he's not home alone. The corridor is a total mess, and I have to jump over all the trash and clothes on the ground, a muffled melody of a rock song comes from a radio behind the living room door.

"Ignore him," Brad says, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"It's hard. How can you share the house with such an evil, stupid brother?"

"Well, he owns the house, I didn't find a job yet... and I have you too."

"I'm not always here to clean his mess. Why don't you accept that job offer I found?"

He shakes his head in disbelief, walking into his bedroom. "Do I look like someone that settles for a job in a call center with a boss that screams at me all day? I'm not gonna be under anyone. I have some business plans."

We lay on his bed. "You have many plans, but you never work on them. I need your help to build a better future for us. We're twenty years old."

"We're young! And I'm still studying too. I can't go to the philosophy course and say that I work in a call center."

"I work in a call center. That's respectable work!"

"It's not!" He screams in my face, and I stand up. "Why do you always have to ruin our meetings like this? I'm not your responsibility."

"I just want a boyfriend I can count on, not a child that counts on me!"

"And I want a girlfriend that cares about my feelings and my desires too, not just about herself. I wish I could have a beautiful woman, but I only have you." He points at me with a look of disgust. "We can't have everything we want. I say this for your own benefit. The sooner you accept it, the lesser you'll suffer. Now go get me a bottle of whiskey."

I walk to the kitchen, holding in my tears. Proceeding through the corridor, I notice that the music has stopped. Damon is the most stupid bastard... I mean, the most stupid bad boy I've ever met. Yet he has a job, a house, a car, girls and everything that he could want. He's the guy teachers looked at shaking their heads during school, and now he's the owner of a pub and doesn't even need to work a lot to earn enough to have everything he needs to do what he wants: have fun.

I suppose school teaches you about many interesting topics, but not about how to live. You have to run on your path, nobody's gonna help. That's why the toughest guys always win and the geeks have to work harder, adapting to their stupid bosses. That's why deep inside, I love Damon. He's an asshole... but he's a strong, handsome man that conquered everything he has. I know that deep inside there's a sweet, lovely part of him and I've always searched for that the few times I felt brave enough to talk to him... but does that part of him love me? I'll never know. That's why I'm with the good guy. The danger is appealing, taking risks feels right... but I am me. I'm not a bad girl, I'll never be one of the naked women in his bed ready to have an adventure with him to see how it goes. I'm too afraid to take this wonderful risk. I'm afraid to be me. Nobody likes good girls anymore, the trend is gone.

I open the fridge and grab the last bottle of whiskey. Damon needs it more than water. I even remember the first time he drank it with his temporary group of friends. I was secretly observing him, faking my business, as usual. I always wondered how he could be a loner living in the darkness, and be so popular and charming at the same time.

Something moves behind the frosted glass of the living room door, snapping me out of my thoughts. I walk closer on my tiptoes to not make any noise with my heels and... a loud bang makes me fall back. Someone hit the door.


	3. 1. Heart (part 2)

All I could think of is the bottle of whiskey that luckily I didn't drop, despite the jumpscare. My hands shake and my heart is pounding so hard I'm afraid it will break out the ribcage. I need to go.

I push myself against the wall to stay as far as possible from the living room, walking as fast as I can to Brad's bedroom.

Closing the door behind me, I take a sigh of relief. "It's the last bottle of whiskey. Damon's gonna kill you."

"I don't care... wait, where are the glasses?" He raises his voice again.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot..."

"Jesus Christ..." He puts his hands in his soft brown hair. I wish I was enough for him, for my alcoholic mother or anyone that I truly love.

Brad takes a long sigh before looking at me and smiling. "It's ok. Come here, Lucy."

I smile back, laying in the bed with him. "I'm lucky to have a man that always forgives my stupid mistakes."

"Yes, you are a very lucky girl." He kisses my head, making me blush.

We start cuddling, and when he closes his eyes I hope he won't open them before I'll force myself to stop crying.

༻✧༺

"I will prepare you breakfast every day," he promises.

"I wonder how our house will be." I keep dreaming with him, trying to shush my inner voice pointing out that Brad doesn't know how to cook and his brother does.


	4. 1. Heart (part 3)

I remember the first and last night I got drunk. In the morning, I just sit at the counter after throwing up all the cocktails I drank just to stay at the party to spend some time with Damon. I didn't even find him, but I kept searching until the alcohol forced me to run to the bathroom.

But in the morning he found me. I apologized without a reason and he just smiled at me. He barely knew me, but he didn't kick me out of the pub as I expected. He cooked pancakes for me, gave me some pills and started joking. He knew I was feeling too hungover to talk, so he just sat close to me, sometimes asking how I felt and talking about various topics, from the weather to the old times at school. He went away only when I stood up, probably because at that point he was sure I could go home with my legs.

"It's late. I don't want you to walk home alone after the sunset." Brad's voice snaps me back to reality.

I try to keep up the real smile that came thinking about Damon. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses me goodbye. His lips are chapped, but I don't tell him anything. Today I've already done enough stupid things, making him angry.

As I walk out of the room with the still-full bottle of whiskey, my heart starts pounding in my chest at the memory of the loud boom I heard before.

I rush to the kitchen and put the bottle in the fridge hoping to not ruin its flavor, then I walk to the entrance door.

The living room door squeaks as it opens behind me, freezing me. I hold my breath for a second.

The mirror next to the door shows me his athletic figure covered just by a towel around the waist. His smirk and his evil gaze are what attract all the girls, but if I was as superficial as them all. I would look at the parts of him that make me daydream about him the most. In my mind, I can see his big hand around my neck as he's on me, inside me, making me do whatever he pleases. I can see his soft lips kissing every inch of my body, making me squirm. I can see his black curls tickling my belly while his tongue drives me crazy.  _ I can see, I can feel... _


	5. 1. Heart (part 4)

My eyes suddenly notice myself in the mirror. My messy red hair, my big blue eyes and the elegant black dress that just makes me more ridiculous than all the freckles on my face. The dress is wonderful, but I make it ugly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon's voice is calm and friendly. Those who don't know him would say he's just being rude, only I can hear that bit of anger that he always tries to hide when his voice seems too calm.

His footsteps get slowly closer to me. I start walking again, fast.

He grabs my arm and I'm forced to turn to him, but I look down at his bare feet.

"Can I help you?" My voice is shaky and weak, the opposite of how I want it to be.

He doesn't answer and I feel the panic going straight to my brain to make decisions. I just roll my eyes and walk away, trying to calm down or at least not faint before I'm far away from the man I love.

I stumble over something in the messy corridor, screaming as I hit the ground.  _ Damnit! _ I immediately jump up on my heels, leaning on the wall to gain balance.

_ One, two, three... _ In three steps he's right behind me, but I'm already at the entrance door. I open it and... my hands reach my ears when his fist shuts the door closed, hitting the wood a few inches from my head. The sound echoes in the corridor like an explosion. I stare at it, trying to keep breathing as my legs threaten to give up on my weight.


	6. 1. Heart (part 5)

"Where the fuck is my bottle of whiskey, Luce?" He growls with a husky voice. He's not just angry, he's... hungry.

_ He remembers my name, Lucille. He just called me Luce, he called me and it sounds too good to be true. _ I slowly turn to him, looking at his feet.

"Look at me when I talk to you." I raise my eyes to the ceiling, just glancing at him. A curly lock of his short, black hair drips water on my nose. A false memory flashes in my mind of a picture: me washing away his sins in the shower while he washes away the pain from me. Only his presence makes me feel a bit better and hope for a better future for both of us.

"I said look at me!" He screams in my face and I obey, holding the tears for the third time in a day - it's not a record, but every time counts for my porcelain heart.

A deep, husky groan comes from his chest. The beast is going to commit a sin. His eyes glisten with desire.

His warm breath touches my lips like a mysterious energy I can't resist, and I have to turn my head away. But all I manage is to trigger his next move. His lips touch my chin and trace a path down on my neck, slowly proceeding to my collarbone where he places a delicate kiss. He takes the tissue of the dress sleeve between his teeth and pulls it down.

I immediately pull it up again without a word, ignoring him. He hates to be ignored, but I have no choice. I can't escape and I can't fall into temptation.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asks, his voice is now a deep, relaxing whisper.

"You almost hit me." I'm still shaking like a leaf, so my voice does.

"I would never hurt you, unless you want me to." He wraps a lock of my hair around his finger. I feel his eyes on me, but I don't turn my head to look back at him. Even being so close to him is driving me crazy. I hope he'll have a happy life with the woman he loves and that the woman isn't me. I need to get out of here: a taste of the holy apple will push me straight to hell.


	7. 1. Heart (part 6)

"Your bottle of whiskey is in the fridge. Brad didn't drink it, so I put it back." I grab the door handle.

"Don't run away, baby. You can't escape from me."

"What do you want?!" I ask, the nerves fighting my shyness.

"Hush, my little princess." He turns his palm to the sky, walking back and smirking. "All I want is the truth."

I keep pushing myself against the door. Even when he's far away, as long as I can see him, as long as he feels real, he's too close to let me calm down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." My voice is now airy, but stronger than before.

"I'm talking about..." He grabs a pair of jeans from the ground and searches for something in its pocket. When he finds what he needs, he comes closer to me again, so close I can feel his breath on my lips. He raises his fist and opens it. A necklace falls and hangs from his middle finger. The pendant is familiar. Observing it, I cover my mouth with my hand feeling the tears growing. "This."

"Where did you find it?" I try to hold my tears, my voice breaks at every word.

"You put it on a little rock in the dirt, the gym teacher forced you to. You took it for Brad from the florist of your granny. You always loved to pick up anything slightly hidden your eye could find. And I always loved to pick up anything that wasn't mine, especially if it was yours."

The pendants are two, the two parts of a broken heart.

"I cried for days after I lost it. How do you know where I took it?"

"You were observing me, caught you! But I was observing you too. I'm the best stalker, " he jokes, failing to make me laugh.

"Why did you steal that knowing how important it was for me?"

"Because I knew you were making a choice. I knew you would have given the other part of this broken heart to Brad."

"I loved your brother and I wanted to show it."

"You didn't love my brother, you wanted to convince yourself you did. Seeing he has the missing part of your heart would have helped it... but I didn't want you to believe in a lie. I stole the necklace, but you did it anyway. You chose him." He moves my hair away to put the necklace on me.

"I didn't have a choice."

"You did, you just didn't want to admit it. You always pushed me away just to look at me from afar. It's time to stop believing in lies."

"My love for your brother isn't a lie."

"You’re telling this to the wrong brother."

"Come on, Damon..." Saying his name makes me feel like I'm melting. His pupils expand and the sight of this sudden change starts a tingle down there.

"Only you know what you really want. You can change paths, take the right choice. This is the only occasion you have to do it."

"I'm no one without Brad."

"I can't believe he made you think that for real."

"What do I have without him? An alcoholic mom that hates me, a shitty job in a call center and my problems. That's all I have."

"You have me. You can have everything I have. All I want is your heart." He looks at the pendant with melancholy. "Take your choice. Keep living in a sad lie or face the truth and take your happiness. I'm here, there's no need to fight. Everything you want is just waiting for you."

I look into his gleaming, green eyes. His soul is tormented... but what if it's all a game? What if he's empty and what I'm seeing is just the reflex of myself? What if he's the lie?  _ Never trust a bad boy _ , said the man that abandoned me when I was fifteen. Never trust anyone, I say. I can't take any risk, I can't walk on an ice path.

"It's easy for you to say," I spit. His eyes widen in shock. "You have your own pub, people you can count on, all the skills that you need to live in this world. You’re a bad boy, the guy that all the girls want, the irresponsible man that will end up drinking too much and beating his wife, losing his job and spending his last money on whiskey and betting. You’re a lie yourself. You pretend you have everything, but you have nothing. You have nothing to give." My words seem to affect him, but not as I hoped. He's not hopeless, he looks furious. "This is just a stupid, worthless necklace. It means nothing." I take it off and throw it on the ground. "Your promises, your declaration, they don't mean anything." I turn and walk away.

"What about my feelings?" His question stops me like a wall and hits me like a punch in the face.


	8. 1. Heart (part 7)

I turn to him, feeling guilty already. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just-"

"You're bad. This is not even about us, this is about stereotypes, the teenagers we're not anymore and our rotten society. Don't talk like you're perfect because you are not better than the people you complain about. I heard how you always talked about my friends, despite the fact they never annoyed you and you barely knew them. You complain so much about bad girls because they fuck, drink, smoke and ruin their future. But guess what? They have a better future than you, because having fun when you're young doesn't mean ruining your future. Yes, they used to do crazy shit at night, but they studied during the day, they worked. They built their future just like anyone else, waking up with a headache and going to work late didn't ruin anything. We make mistakes. It sounds stupid, but it isn't: making mistakes isn't a mistake."

He's right. He's right on everything and I knew he was going to destroy the lies I built up to feel better, to believe in something I had the capacity to get instead of something I wanted and didn't have the courage to get. "Damon-"

"You can't keep living on the lies that ruined your future. You know what the worst thing is? It's that my friends are better than yours. Your friends seemed all very close to you, but where are they now? I seemed to have just a few good friends, but at least mine stayed because they weren't faking their love for me to seem like better people than they were. They tell me when something is wrong, they don't hide it, they don't talk behind my back like yours. Your group of  _ good _ girls and  _ good _ boys is just a group of fake people. Mine was a group of real assholes. We acted like dicks, it's true, but we moved on. We made stupid, offensive jokes, but we knew they were jokes. And when someone was being a dick, we ignored them, we didn't get revenge. We didn't complain, and the worst we could do was fight back. That's it. We move on. You say you adapt, but you just resist and keep hatred inside while we turn it into anger and get rid of it faster because we know the next day the bastards we scream at will forget about the fight and we'll be happy together as always. We adapt, you don't. Most importantly: we don't hurt our friends' feelings. Luckily, we are superficial and deep only if it's needed; we don't always play with our hearts, we don't overthink until we get depressed, unless the topic interests us and we don't care about being the smartest because we care about being able to do the poor jobs you joke about. Your friends called me stupid because I was only able to farm. Why do you call farmers idiots? Because they can't tell you when America has been discovered? I don't know history, but I know about my field. Do you know how to farm? No? Yet I don't call you stupid, so shut the fuck up. Studying is important, but it can't stand alone without experience, yet experience can. I have everything and I'm better than any good boy you know. I'm a bad boy and I'm proud of it. Bad boys are better because they know how to fucking live in this world! If we love someone, we don't keep it secret and make a mess out of it, we do something!"

"So why didn't you tell me that you love me?"


	9. 1. Heart (part 8)

He stares at me, silent. The anger in his eyes fades away as he looks down and takes the necklace. "This is trash for you, but it's a treasure for me. Go back to Brad. By the way, everything he has is mine. You're avoiding the real source of all you have. You're lucky that I'm so superficial to not overthink about what I should do now. I'm just gonna listen to my heart and keep letting my brother live in this house and use my money to give you the best. Maybe it's not the best choice for me, but it is for you, so..." He walks away in the living room, holding the pendant so hard in his hand that I'm afraid it's gonna melt and drip down with blood. That unleashes my curiosity and sets a fire in me.

"Why didn't you take just your part of the heart? Why didn't you wear it instead of hiding it?"

He turns, walking slowly to me, looking at me with his intense, dark glare. He always comes back to me, no matter how many mistakes I make.

"I didn't want to break it. I wanted it all for me and I didn't care about showing off that you were mine. I knew you were, and that was all I needed to be happy."

"How do I know that I can count on you?"

"How do I know that I can count on you? I can't. You can't count on anyone already and you won't lose anything trying to create a new bond. That's why I live in the present."

He gets closer and closer until his lips touch mine. I close my eyes, licking my lips to taste him. "What should I do?" I'm desperate. Angry.  _ Hungry _ .

"Be my bad girl." He leans forward, his palms on the door behind me at the sides of my head, trapping me.

_ What should I do? What should I say? _

Damon drops the towel and my eyes look down, ignoring every warning sign on the way from his chest to his six packs to his...

The words come out naturally. "Fuck me."


	10. 1. Heart (part 9)

"Finally!" He holds me up, his manhood pressed against my wet pussy. Our mouths crash, his tongue playing with mine.

I moan, impatient. I need more. My muscles keep tensing and relaxing, waiting for him to come inside me.

Holding me up, he brings us to the kitchen without leaving my lips for a second. He takes my dress off, I search for a clean spot to throw it but he pulls my hair back and kisses me more passionately. His hand tickles my belly and I laugh, until he pushes me down and my back hits the cold wooden table in the room.

I moan, arching my back, silently asking for more.

He takes off my bra quickly, with his expert hands and I grab his strong arms. He smirks looking straight into my eyes and I immediately look away, the heat growing in my cheeks.

Only now I realize he's seeing my half-naked, shaming body.

"Hey, you're beautiful," he says, his sweet side coming to light. "Do you ever look yourself in the mirror and smile?"

"No, I look at other girls and cry."

"Do you also look at other boys and think how better they are than me? You don't. You don't care about anyone else. If only you wouldn't hide in your dark corner and just observe how cocky people try to be to find some friends on the surface, you would know that deep inside they are nice people, and in the end that's what really counts for everyone."

"I thought guys couldn't think when their blood was all in their second brain."

"Shut up," he laughs with me, taking off my panties.

He leans on me, kissing me more gently and playing with my large boobs, his boner touching my wet butterfly. Not knowing what to do with my hands, I put them on his shoulders.

"Wet enough," he says, taking his manhood to move it on my slit. Then he pushes it inside.

"Ahi!" I dig my nails in his shoulders.

"Are you a virgin?" He whispers in a sweet voice.

"Yes," I admit.

"Why didn't you... nevermind. I'm gonna take your insecurity away with your virginity." He pushes again, I feel him deeper inside, the pressure and a burning sensation raise.

"Are you in?"

"Not even a half."

"Oh my..." I open my mouth when he pushes again and a terrible twinge of pain leaves me breathless. When he starts moving, it's hell on earth. "Please..."

"Ush." His kisses on my neck make the pain more bearable while I suffer in silence.

Slowly, the pain mixes with pleasure. It almost makes the good feeling building in me more intense. The pleasure grows fast. Being fucked on a table was a fantasy I didn't know I had and now I couldn't feel better... actually, I could. In a few seconds I'll be satisfied by the beast in me.

"I'm coming!" I whine, pulling him against my body.

He stops. I moan in frustration.

I search for his gaze, confused. "What are you doing?"

He gives me a smirk.  _ He wants something... but what? _

"Damon..."

"Tell the truth, Luce."

"What are you talking about?" My inner voice condemns me:  _ you know what he's talking about. _

"Say that you love me. You know you do." He lets the necklace dangle over me.

"I don't know if I'm making the right decision. I don't even know what I'm doing."

"You are choosing the devil. Little angels like you need the heat of hell's flames to live greatly in heaven. I promise you won't get burnt. I'll protect you with my dragon skin wings so that you can enjoy your dream in peace."

I look into his intense green eyes. I see evil things in them: anger, lust, hatred... _ and I love it. _

"Say it, Luce!" He screams at me to force me to say what I want, but my name coming out his lips is bliss and the fear isn't stronger than my pleasure. I'm damn horny.

"I love you, Damon" I whisper, my heart bumping in my chest.

He looks surprised, then relieved. And he let me see that. He let me peek into his heart. Then he starts moving inside me again, deeper, faster. His whole shaft moves in and out smoothly while his balls hit me at every push.

"Fuck, Luce," he grunts, his name coming out his lips make me lose control. "I'm coming."

"Damon..."

The pleasure builds up faster than the first time and we both reach the climax at the same time. I squirm under him, moaning over his groans of pleasure as he cums into me.

We're both panting, exhausted by the intense pleasure. This is just a little of what we can give to each other. Falling feels better than flying, you just need to let go. I can do it because now I know that Damon will take me before I can hit the bottom.

I play with a black curl dangling on my nose, wrapping it around my finger.  _ He's perfect _ .

He comes out and puts the necklace on me. The silver heart feels cold as eyes on the skin of my chest where my warm heart beats.

"This was..." I start.

"Incredible? Wonderful? Perfect?"

"Rough. Savage. Thrilling."

"Yeah, whatever. I've never been a good poet."

I smile at him and he smiles back, cute dimples come out. I never noticed them. I never saw such a genuine smile on his face.

"Let's take a shower." He takes my hand and guides me to satisfy my fantasy, realizing my dream.


	11. 1. Heart (part 10 - Finale)

༻✧༺

After cuddling in a relaxing bath, making love again and taking a shower, we decide to take a walk and let the universe drive us somewhere.

I wear a pair of leggings that a girl abandoned in the corridor and a t-shirt of Damon’s. It smells like him.

He holds me the hoodie while I put my arms in the sleeves. "It's cold outside."

"Thanks, mommy," I say with a baby voice.

"I just worry about my good girl. You rarely walk out at night. You don't know its beauty and dangers."

"Touché!" I giggle, hugging him with my hand already hidden in the sleeves and my eyes closed. He puts his arm around my shoulders and his heat adds to make me feel as comfortable and safe as I am in my bed under the sheets.

"Don't dare to touch my girl." Brad's growling voice makes my eyes snap open in panic. The fear gets worse when Damon's arm leaves me to light a cigarette.

"Too late, brother," he scoffs, blowing out smoke on Brad's face while he walks past him to the entrance.

Brad doesn't even move nor look at him. He stares at me, silent, until his brother is out of sight.

"How could you do this to me?" I can't help but notice that in his voice there's a lot of anger, but not a bit of sadness. I wanted to say sorry, but for what? For listening to my heart? For feeling good for once in my miserable life?

"I love Damon. You don't love me, you just use me and you will keep doing it until you'll find someone better. You care only about yourself, you are a lie to deceive people you are better than the ones who just are themselves. You hide the truth because you know you are a horrible person in the deep. Damon shows the worst of him and what you can expect when you go deep is the best. He hides the most precious side of him, reserving it to someone special."

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" He screams in my face and I freeze. "No one can talk to me like this. My brother is a loser and an asshole and you know it."

"That's where you are wrong. That description fits you perfectly: you’re-"

"You fucking whore!" He raises his fist and I immediately cover my face. He doesn't hit me.

For a moment, I believe that he stopped. I  _ want _ to believe it. Sadly, when I look at him I see Damon grabbed his fist.

He glares at Brad, I can see the tension in his muscles as he holds his punch like he wants to crush his bones.

"See why she likes me? I touch her in the right way, brother." Damon leaves Brad's fist, letting him step back, still glaring. "If you ever disrespect her again, I'll send you to the hospital."

I'm ready to run between the two as soon as the war starts. Instead, Brad shocks me with a nod.

He's giving me his back, but I know Damon is smirking in his brother's face and I can't hold an evil smile.

Damon finally turns to me and I don't even try to keep a straight face. "You wanna say something, Luce?"

"Actually, yes."

Brad glares at me, but not for long. I punch him straight on the nose. His head bounces back.

"Fuck!" He glares at me, covering his bleeding nose with a napkin.

I shake my hand, the only aching body part I feel sorry for, then I take my purse and walk away with more class and dignity than Brad ever had in his whole life

When I'm out, I feel free. It's the best sensation in the world.

I chose the bad boy and I'm proud of it.

Bad boys know how to have fun; they know how to make you laugh. They know how to play with your heart and they aren't interested in breaking it. They are bad only on the surface, that's why girls don't call them monsters, why they are attracted to them and they feel the love. The danger in their eyes is just an illusion you can enjoy without getting hurt.

Bad boys are assholes, but good guys are secretly evil. There's no better partner than an alpha man that scares everyone but you.

Damon puts his arms around my shoulders and I lean on him, so calm and happy that I could fall asleep in the peace of the night, watching the full moon lightening the streets, surrounded by shining stars. The darkness is scary, yet so fascinating.

"Damn, I forgot about the Halloween party." He points at a guy dressed in a ruined suit, walking with a short blondie dressed as a sexy bunny. "Let's go to the pub. It’ll be fun, trust me."

"You know I do."


End file.
